


Борода судьбы

by medichka_shani



Series: Манагеры [4]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: модерн-ау про менеджеров, ваншот про Кроноса и Ларса, подарок для Китахары на ключ "чтобы ебались грязно".
Relationships: Chronos/Lars (Claymore)
Series: Манагеры [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170851
Kudos: 18





	Борода судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/gifts).



Его "падение" началось с того, что в темном офисном коридоре, прислушиваясь к далекой музыке и близкому хлопку закрывшейся двери, Кронос пробормотал: "Ушел, слава богу. Достал меня, пидор", а Ларс поддакнул: "Ага", и Кронос, раздраженно к нему повернувшись, спросил: "Что - "ага"?!" Ларс промолчал. Кронос, распаляясь все больше, спросил: "Что ты вообще все время крутишься у меня под ногами?!", и Ларс промолчал опять, и Кроносу сделалось неуютно и неприятно - понятно же, что хуйню брякнул, он ведь сам позвал Ларса. Но алкоголь и тупая усталая злость требовали выхода, и Кронос спросил с пьяной дотошностью: "Вот ты смог бы поцеловать мужика?", и Ларс сбоку снова ответил: "Ага", а Кронос, запнувшись, на всякий случай переспросил: "Что?", а Ларс, пожав узкими плечами, сказал: "Ну, наверное", и Кронос, мгновенно заведясь, что ему на голубом глазу врут, припер его к стене и прорычал: "На, вот тебе мужик, давай, целуй тогда!.."

Нет, хуй там. Все началось раньше, в середине корпоратива, когда Кронос, опрокинув очередной шот, орлом оглядел коллег - и вдруг понял, что совершенно напрасно не уехал сразу после холодных закусок и жизнерадостной речи президента компании. Все было удручающе предсказуемо: неумолимо катящийся к полуночи вечер, фуршет, танцы, дурацкие конкурсы; косые взгляды и сдержанное шушуканье; длинные ноги какой-нибудь Октавии или Одилии, заброшенные ему на плечи - но это потом, у нее, а сначала осторожное лапанье и сальные шутки, ее горячая кожа, на которой останется раздражение от его бороды; многоступенчатая загрузка в такси под снежным дождем и тревожный, прерывистый сон на чужих простынях. Кронос представил все так удивительно четко, что мог бы снять по этому сценарию кино. В это время на него кто-то налетел - Люсиэла из приемной, луизианская ведьма с красными волосами. Ведьма окинула его подозрительным взглядом, растянула губы в ухмылке и уточнила: "Как вам отдыхается?" И Кроносу захотелось честно сказать: "Понятия не имею, что я здесь делаю", но он ухмыльнулся и промолчал, зная, что иначе его в этом террариуме сожрут. Кронос опрокинул еще один шот, крякнул, сморщился, встрепенулся, послушал бубнеж Ларса - тот читал ему с телефона чужие шутки. Кроносу было не очень интересно, он сам такое мог выдавать пулеметом; в нем в муках умер стендап-комик, задавленный годами работы в сфере товаров и услуг. Он еще раз осмотрелся, задержал взгляд на группке разгоряченных топ-менеджеров, на Октавии, танцующей с руководителем логистов, на заразительно смеющемся самом главном боссе, ненавязчиво приобнимающем вице-президента, и мгновенно испытал короткое и острое разочарование мероприятием, итогами года и больше всего самим собой. Тогда под натужные анекдоты Ларса Кронос двумя пальцами ухватил со стола колу и сказал: а пойдем-ка, Ларс, нахуячимся в эскапизме, как взрослые люди.  
Ларс похлопал белыми ресницами и пошел.

Нет, блядь. Разумеется, предпосылки были еще раньше. Два года назад у них с Ригальдо Сегундо завертелось... противостояние. В невинной безбородой юности Кронос мечтал о журналистике, а лучше - о собственной книге, но жизнь в какой-то момент свернула не туда. Зато он до сих пор много читал, в том числе и про скачки, и знал, как важно не дать конкуренту на повороте вырваться вперед. Может быть, его и удастся догнать, но обойти уже вряд ли. У Кроноса на текущем рабочем месте все было на мази, пока в филиале, где он трудился, не появился Сегундо, а после сразу стало понятно, кто здесь звезда менеджмента: гондон, выскочка, трудоголик, да еще пидорас. Кронос считал себя старым мудрым вараном, бороздящим пески среднего офисного звена и снисходительно относился к чужим половым слабостям, но Сегундо, с которым он работал бок о бок, все свои эпитеты заслуживал. Кронос жалел, что последний факт его биографии всплыл слишком поздно, уже когда тот выбился "наверх". Работай они по-прежнему вместе - и Кронос бы нашел, до чего доебаться. А вышло как: после того, как Ригальдо, по слухам, разжалованный и чуть ли не уволенный, был снова восстановлен и стал таскаться к самому главному боссу чуть ли не каждый день, Кронос как-то неосмотрительно пошутил в центральном офисе, что некоторые, видимо, обладают талантом лизать начальству зад. И в тишине, которая воцарилась после его слов, Люсиэла едко пропела: она бы поспорила, кто там кому и что лижет, но президенту компании может не понравится, что в офисе вот так нагло обсуждают его личную жизнь. "Чью личную жизнь?" - спросил Кронос, навострив уши. "Сегундо - личная жизнь Ферста. Они же встречаются,- сладко сказала Люсиэла. - Не верите? Посмотрите на них вечером." И после пяти половина сотрудников, прильнув к окнам, смотрела, как Исли Ферст с затмевающей солнце улыбкой усаживается в паршивый ригальдовский "Форд Фокус", а Ригальдо прикрывает за ним дверь с лицом человека, который безмерно устал от попыток насовать ему в жопу алмазы.

Вот где-то здесь Кронос серьезно задумался над вопросами кармы. Живет-живет выдающийся человек, и внезапно начинает встречаться с Ригальдо Сегундо. Беда же? Беда. Чем такое говно могло привлечь Исли Ферста, было сложно представить. "А может, он его чем-то шантажирует?" - лениво рассуждал Кронос, когда они с Ларсом вечером надирались в баре. - Ригальдо - Ферста. Или наоборот?.." Он сам не понимал, почему его так томно задевает эта пидорская рапсодия. "Ну, типа, он вообще-то красивый, - вдруг сказал Ларс. - Сегундо". Кронос завис. Красивый? Вот этот хуй с ледяными глазами? Он не представлял, как там все происходит у двух мужиков, но мысль о том, что Ферст запал на Ригальдо за к р а с о т у, насмешила его до икоты. "Короче, я понял, - сообщил он снисходительно. - Если так, значит, кое-кто просто подставил зад. Вот ты бы, Ларс, лег под босса ради карьеры?" Ларс помолчал и удивленно спросил: "А чо сразу ради карьеры? Им, может, нравится". И Кронос повторно лег на барную стойку от смеха, а уже позже подумал: как хорошо, что Ларс не оскорбился на "а ты лег бы". Через несколько месяцев Ферст и Сегундо поженились, и Кронос вообще перестал понимать, что происходит. А позже босс обобрал и вышвырнул из компании второго ведущего акционера, реорганизовал "Нордвуд" и стартанул в небеса, сияя над лесной промышленностью, как Полярная звезда. Сегундо принес ему в зубах какой-то чудовищно прибыльный проект, и Кронос удостоверился: пидор пидора стоит. Той же осенью Сегундо едва не прирезали, и Ферст чуть не сдох; на него смотреть было страшно. Так и ходил по офису с пустыми глазами, потом понемногу ожил. Они вили свое голубое гнездо где-то за городом, возвращались из отпусков с тропическим загаром, и только Кронос, как старый идиот, все еще выкладывал скидочные ценники на брусья и проверял, как его подчиненные ведут CRM. 

И дружил с Ларсом. Вернее, это Ларс с ним дружил, а Кронос ему позволял из неясных соображений.  
Ларс был по-своему уникален и вносил в зрелое существование Кроноса ноту хипстерского очарования. Он называл себя "поколением Z", и, по-честному, был совершенно ужасен, как мог быть ужасен свободно мыслящий, но не очень образованный миллениал. Он не читал книг, но ни на секунду не вылезал из интернета, осуждал корпорации и вырубку лесов, не задумываясь, что сам работает на лесопромышленный холдинг, он размышлял о том, как славно было бы жить на ферме, потом срывался в новый клуб или брал в кредит айфон, одобрял ЗОЖ - что не мешало ему угондошиваться дармовым пивом; и еще считал, что у курицы шесть ног. Он утверждал, что толерантен ко всем, кроме белых мужчин-угнетателей - услышав это от него впервые за ланчем, Кронос укатился под стол и оттуда прорычал: "Ларс, ты давно в зеркало смотрел?!" Ларс укоризненно взирал на него поверх лапши. Он был худой, долговязый, с бледно-голубыми глазами, как будто вылинявший, с вечно стоящими дыбом патлами - светлыми, с легкой рыжиной. Еще Ларс, как последняя бестолочь, путал задания, забывал заполнять документы, получал штраф за штрафом и если бы не Кронос, который его покрывал, давно бы пошел по миру со своей кредитной историей. Но вот в чем дело, Кронос, со всем своим налетом образования и критического мышления, что-то не замечал вокруг никого, кто с такой же готовностью, как Ларс, ржал бы над его шутками или присоединялся, если Кроносу хотелось смыть "Будвайзером" заботы трудного дня. Не Октавию же с собой звать. Или Одиллию?..

Если бы не эта чертова дружба, не офисные развлечения и не уверенность Кроноса в том, что он сам вообще во всем этом кабаре временно, что он заслуживает большего, и что впереди у него долгая дивная жизнь, вряд ли бы он сегодня оказался на четвертом этаже "Нордвуда", нетрезвый, в рефлексии и с желанием эффективно и быстро углубить свое состояние. Этот корпоратив, в нарушение традиций, проходил прямо в здании главного офиса, потому что так решили большинством голосов. Все организовала боссова гурия ("Фурия", - автоматически поправил Кронос, как всегда, когда Ларс брякал что-нибудь не то). Может быть, еще и поэтому сегодняшний праздник казался таким нудным. Не оттого же, что он внезапно почувствовал груз всех своих тридцати восьми лет, восемнадцать из которых оттрубил на продажах, и вспомнил, что все еще не король Монголии, и Пулицтера не дали, потому что за квартальные отчеты его, к сожалению, и не дают. 

\- У тебя там ром? - вытаращил Ларс свои бледные лупалки, когда Кронос извлек из-под стола фирменный пакет.  
Кронос усмехнулся. Это был подарок, которок, который он собирался забрать домой. Он ловко открыл бутылку и намешал в позаимствованных внизу бокалах экспериментальный коктейль. Как смог, так и намешал. Кола зашипела, выплеснулась и залила стол. Ларс кое-как вытер лужу салфетками, сразу же пропитавшимися коричневой жижей. И сказал:  
\- Здесь же повсюду камеры.  
\- Да, - кивнул Кронос. - Поэтому мы сейчас пойдем туда, где их нет.

Правилами службы безопасности было запрещено покидать этаж, отведенный для праздника, но народ все равно расползался по зданию. Кого-то отлавливал и возвращал Галк, кого-то - сам мистер-Сегундо-я-не-могу-веселиться-когда-на-меня-смотрят.  
А, пошел в жопу.  
\- Сик транзит глория мунди, - сказал Кронос, протягивая Ларсу высоченный бокал. Тот хлебнул и закашлялся:  
\- Ну и ху... Чего-чего?  
\- Погугли, - велел Кронос и, взяв Ларса за плечо, повел по пустым и темным коридорам. От Люсиэлы он прекрасно знал, где на этом этаже находится "слепое пятно".  
Они с Ларсом пили, как эстеты, с видом на ночной город, на светящиеся в темноте небоскребы, текущие огненные ленты улиц, на разрозненные светляки ползущих по черному заливу судов. В небе время от времени тоже чего-то вспыхивало - должно быть, хвостовые огни самолетов. Кронос вертел бокал и думал: а может, нахер вот это все? Сколько лет он еще готов бездарно просрать, толкая шпон и лиоцелл?  
Ром с колой, смешанный внутри него с джином с тоником, шипел и лопался пузырьками, вызывая какое-то злое тоскливое возбуждение.  
\- Кронос, эй, Кронос, слышишь, там кто-то ходит, - Ларс тянул его за пиджак. Кронос скинул его руку и, перегнувшись через перила, прислушался к доносящимся снизу шорохам, бормотаниям и тихому смеху. Свет не горел, ни черта не было видно, но Кронос поднаторел в таких приключениях и все быстро вычислил.  
Ничего интересного. На площадке ниже целовались секретарша и сисадмин. Он ее уговаривал ехать, она отнекивалась, но вяло, отвечала на поцелуи, и Кронос не сомневался: согласится. Внезапно напротив них распахнулась дверь, впустив ломаный прямоугольник света, знакомый голос рявкнул, секретарша заверещала, и Кронос сморщился: Сегундо. Вот дурак. Чего он гоняет молодежь, как сторож в женском пансионе?  
И тут же подумал: молодежь. Они вот молодежь, и Ларс тоже, а он сам тогда кто?  
\- Пойдем, - Ларс тянул его за руку. - Пойдем, Кронос. Ну его. Еще вкатит штраф, оно тебе надо?..  
Кронос снова вырвал рукав, и Ларсик обиделся. Покачнулся - это было заметно даже в полумраке, - и попер куда-то наверх, топая по ступенькам своими тяжелыми ботинками, как слон.  
Кронос замер - ну что за дурачок. А потом вспомнил, что Ларс, вообще-то, не меньше его выпил.  
\- Давай, давай, - он обогнал Ларса, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. - Ты прав, хуй с ним.  
Они поднялись на этаж выше и выбрались в какой-то коридор - Кронос не очень хорошо понимал, где они, и насчет камер не особо соображал. Ларс толкнул его за угол, Кронос встал рядом и вытянулся вдоль стены, стараясь не думать, как смотрится со стороны - взрослый пьяный мужик в пиджаке и при галстуке, играющий в салочки с вице-президентом крупной компании. Еще и Ларс рядом сопел, втиснув ему в плечо острый подбородок.  
Два дебила.  
А все Сегундо. Чего ему вздумалось шариться, говнюку?  
Кронос так прямо и сказал вслух, когда дальше по коридору хлопнула дверь, потому что вдруг накипело - он человек со своим бесценным мнением или планктон? Работаешь вот, работаешь, строишь карьеру, а потом тебя огибает на повороте какой-то прилизанный пидор с вечно недовольно сжатым ртом куриной гузкой. И даже расслабиться в праздники не дает. И когда Ларс внезапно спорол какую-то хуйню, очередное ачетакова, Кронос припер его к стене. За свои слова надо отвечать. 

Тут-то вся скучная программа его жизни, взмахивая крыльями, полетела к хуям.

Ларс его поцеловал. Он как-то так немножко наклонил голову в сторону и старательно тянул губы трубочкой, тычась ими в колючий рот Кроноса, как диснеевская принцесса, расколдовывающая очередного мудака. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, левая рука легла Кроносу на плечо, а правую он завел под волосы на затылке и принялся осторожно перебирать длинные патлы, руша то, что Кронос пытался соорудить при помощи расчески и геля так, чтобы смотрелось и мужественно, и неформально, и не висело совсем уж сосульками.  
Кронос стоял, обалдев.  
От Ларса пахло ментоловой жвачкой, крепким алкоголем, жареной курицей и стопроцентно самцовым запахом молодого мужского тела - весь день на ногах, а душ, наверное, перед корпоративом не принимал. Не то что Кронос, улившийся одеколоном с прицелом на Октавию. Или Одилию. Он едва заметно покачивался и продолжал бесстрашно мусолить кроносов рот, слава богу, не пытаясь ничего пропихнуть ему в зубы.  
Кронос вскинул руки и оторвал его от себя. Кого-то другого он бы уже пинал на полу ногами, но... это же был Ларс.  
\- Все уже, - проворчал он растерянно, утирая плечом лицо, прямо пиджаком и попытался отстраниться. - Хорош. Доказал. Мужик.  
У него ничего не вышло, потому что Ларс переступил ногами и, издав какой-то придушенный звук, вдруг подался вперед, сграбастав поперек туловища и расплющившись по Кроносу; можно сказать, сразу как-то обвил всем собой. Это вызвало у Кроноса приступ яростного непонимания. Он зарычал и попытался ухватить Ларса за волосы, но затылок у того был как-то смешно сострижен дурацким ежиком, и сейчас этот ежик, вместо того, чтобы дать за него ухватиться, проскочил между пальцев и как-то удивительно легко и щекотно лег Кроносу в ладонь.  
В животе будто короткая искра пробежала.  
Кронос отдернул руку, в ужасе от этой искры. А Ларс, с мычанием и совершенно блаженной рожей продолжал его обнимать.  
\- Ларс, - придушенно спросил Кронос, которого посетило страшное подозрение. - Ты... гей?  
В последний момент он почему-то не смог сказать "пидор".  
Ларс замотал головой.  
\- Нет, у меня были девушки, - сказал он, не открывая глаза. И зачем-то быстро добавил: - Но сейчас нет.  
И с этими словами он удивительно аккуратно взял лицо Кроноса в ладони и снова поцеловал - с таким уважением и восторгом, как будто Кронос был его долгожданной премией. И у него встал - Кронос ощутил сквозь брюки длинную палку чужого члена, проехавшегося по его собственному. И если прежде его еще посещала мысль, что все это розыгрыш, чей-то пьяный фокус, что сейчас вспыхнет свет, и со всех сторон высыпят дорогие коллеги, хлопающие в ладоши и снимающие на телефоны его охуевшее бородатое ебло, - то теперь эта мысль бесследно съебала на задворки сознания и угасла там, полыхнув напоследок.  
У Ларса, с которым он пил, сплетничал, смотрел фильмы, обсуждал мировые проблемы, встал на тридцативосьмилетнего Кроноса, и теперь он с энтузиазмом принялся тереться об него. Как пудель, обнимающий ногу хозяйки.  
Следовало, конечно, немедленно дать ему в морду. Разбить губы, сломать нос. Но это же все еще был Ларс. Кронос никому бы не признался, что вроде как чувствует себя за него немножко "в ответе". Поэтому Кронос рявкнул:  
\- Ты что, идиот? Так нельзя! Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой могут сделать?!  
\- Что? - замерев, хрипло спросил Ларс. И Кронос, пролаяв: "То!", обрушил на него всю силу своего грозного гнева, сграбастав за шею и пихнув к стене, и яростно засосал. 

С Октавией или Одиллией он ни за что бы себе такого не позволил - чтобы целовать с силой, вдавливая губы в чужие десна, без перерывов на дыхание, не то грызть, не то кусать. Он прижимал Ларса к стене своим телом и грубо лапал за ребра, так, что у того кости трещали. Он "наказывал" этого легкомысленного хипстера как мог, будто говоря: "Видишь? Видишь?!", и ему нравилось, как легко Ларс гнется в его руках.  
Сдавленный им Ларс приглушенно и изумленно пискнул, и Кронос подумал с мрачным пьяным удовлетворением: "Вот так-то лучше!", а потом тот вдруг стал стекать по стене, будто ему отказали ноги, и Кронос испугался: вдруг потеряет сознание, что с ним здесь тогда делать-то?!  
\- Эй, - позвал он шепотом, наклоняясь над Ларсом. - Эй, тебе плохо?..  
\- Мне хорошо, - пробормотал Ларс, поднимая на него совершенно счастливую рожу. Это было видно даже в коридорном сумраке. - У меня всегда так от близкого контакта, очень заводит. Даже, ну, от щекотки. И в кабинете врача. Меня знаешь как в школе звали? Лизун-стоякун!  
И в эту минуту Кронос все понял про него - что Ларс именно то, что в викторианских романах называлось "испорченный мальчик", и про себя, кажется, тоже все понял наконец. И злобно зарычал, потому что ну нельзя так, мало ли у кого какая чувствительность, надо как-то держать себя в руках, что это за пидорское поведение!  
Его почему-то встревожила и взволновала мысль о "кабинете врача", и он тряхнул Ларса за плечо, как тряпку:  
\- Так ты спал или нет с мужиками?!  
\- Нет, - ответил ему Ларс громким шепотом. - Но я проверял огурцом в презервативе, интересно было, - и, облизав губы, просвистел:  
\- У тебя, это... стоит.  
У Кроноса правда встал. А еще волосы, дыбом. И лицо сделалось горячим, и трудно стало дышать. Огурцом!  
"Верните мне мой унылый корпоратив, одни и те же шутки, и длинные ноги этой, и..."  
Тут Ларс деловито цапнул его за член. Встал на ноги, не выпуская болезненно-твердого хуя, держась за него, как за поводок, и куда-то попятился, и Кронос был вынужден шагать за ним следом, несмотря на то, что от ощущения Ларсовой пятерни в паху у него из глаз сыпались искры. Кронос еще очень некстати вспомнил эту самую пятерню - широкую, несоразмерно большую для тощего Ларса, с просвечивающими через бледную кожу голубыми венами, обгрызенными ногтями и следами от шариковой ручки на ладони. Почему-то от этого воспоминания в низу живота все совсем закаменело, и Кронос, с рычанием схватил Ларса за шею и толкнул вперед, ввалившись вместе с ним в какое-то маленькое темное помещение. И включил свет, чтобы немедленно с этим покончить.  
Они оказались в кладовке со списанной оргтехникой. Дверь открывалась внутрь, и Кронос припер ее ящиками. Он мазнул мутным взглядом по составленным друг на друга коробкам со старыми принтерами, вдохнул запах пыли, едва не чихнул, и исподлобья уставился на Ларса. И ощутил, как член предательски пошевеливается.  
Ларс, которого он зашвырнул внутрь, переступив порог, спиной полулежал на коробках и близоруко щурился на свет - совсем посадил зрение о свои экраны, придурок. Он был растрепанный, с ярко-красными ушами, с треугольным румянцем во всю щеку; его парадный пиджак распахнулся, а галстук перекинулся через плечо. Брюки на нем неприлично топорщились спереди. Кронос смотрел на этот бугор, водя языком по пересохшим губам, и Ларс под его взглядом завозился на коробках и всхлипнул. Его рука, та самая здоровенная лапа, крупная, как у щенка бульдога, стыдливо легла между ног, и Кронос внезапно разглядел на ней светлые веснушки.  
Он сжал кулаки, сделал шаг к Ларсу и веско сказал:  
\- Я не пидор.  
Ларс заелозил, пытаясь сползти вниз, поднял на Кроноса бледно-голубые глаза - на носу у него тоже были веснушки, ну что за наказание! - и объявил твердым шепотом:  
\- И я не пидор. Я это... пансексуал.

И тогда Кронос сгреб его за рубашку на груди и за галстук, с рычанием рванул на себя и снова поцеловал, и Ларс ему ответил, очень отважно. Они лапали друг друга между двух башен из кое-как составленных друг на друга разобранных системников и мониторов, между принтерами, пахнущими пылью и чернилами, и краем сознания Кронос думал - это же все давно надо было утилизировать, и будь это в его офисе, кто-нибудь за это уже непременно бы пизды выгреб - но в своем офисе он ни за что бы не оказался в кладовой вместе с Ларсом, мыча, фыркая и постанывая, сжимая через брюки тощий твердый зад. Когда он впервые это сделал, Ларс едва не отъехал. Его глаза закатились, он запрокинул голову и издал какой-то тонкий горловой звук. Кронос немножко загордился собой - уже давно никто из его одиллий так не тек по нему, а Кронос считал себя мачо. Поэтому он поглядел сверху вниз на тощую шею с торчащим кадыком и на пробу вгрызся в нее, как волк. Кожа Ларса была молодой, соленой и вспотевшей. Кронос только успел подумать об этом - и понял, что его руки вовсю живут своей жизнью, расстегивая их с Ларсом ремни и спуская брюки к коленям. Ничего больше снимать он не собирался - ни пиджак, ни галстук. Первое правило Кроноса: всегда будь готов съебать.  
Под брюками на Ларсе оказались плавки с флагом Норвегии. Из этих плавок торчали кусты светлых волос. Кронос носил строгие клетчатые семейники. Когда Ларс протянул к его семейникам лапу, Кронос шлепнул его. Черт его знает, как те, настоящие, пидоры решают, кто из них сверху. Он привык все делать сам, и у него не было ни малейших сомнений, кто в этой кладовке будет за главного. Поэтому он решительно оттянул вниз резинку, демонстрируя товар "лицом", так сказать. Его внушительный смуглый хер закачался, оттопырив рубашку, и у Ларса глаза полезли на лоб.  
\- Он... побольше, чем мне показалось, - он сглотнул и зажмурился, и Кронос подумал: зассал. Но нет, слабоумие и отвага победили. Когда Ларс распахнул глаза, в них плескался ебанутый восторг. Кронос моргнул - никто никогда не смотрел на его хер, как на волшебный жезл радости. Ларса заметно сотрясло, и он опять нетерпеливо сжал себя между ног. Ну нет, не ему решать. И с этими мыслями Кронос решительно развернул Ларса к себе спиной, сдернул с него трусы. Перед глазами оказался узкий голый зад, покрытый золотым пухом. Кожа на нем мгновенно пошла мурашками. Кронос рванул его на себя, толкнулся вставшим членом, просто на пробу, просто чтобы ощутить Ларса под собой. Ему мешало то, что на Ларсе было так много одежды: пиджак, рубашка, майка, ояебу, и Кронос решительно задрал все это ему до подмышек, а пиджак загнул на голову. Ларс вцепился в коробки и с готовностью подался ему навстречу, и Кронос полез в карман за презервативами. Они, разумеется, были у него с собой - он же солидный человек и знал, зачем шел на корпоратив, сука, сука! И вот тут, когда он раскатал гондон по члену и поводил им по сжавшимся ягодицам, его пьяную голову посетило сомнение, так ли все просто. Ведь даже своих подружек Кронос к этому делу готовил, после того, как самая первая завизжала и соскочила с него.  
\- Эй, Ларс, - он ухватил его за ягодицу, оттянул в сторону. - А ты давно это... с огурцом?..  
Пиджак слетел с головы Ларса. Появилось лицо - вспотевшее, красное и недовольное. Кронос посмотрел, как грозно хмурятся белые брови, а глаза мечут молнии - и чуть не захохотал. А потом встряхнул Ларса, чтобы привести в чувство, бросил его животом на стол, на котором стояли коробки, надавил на поясницу и принялся заправлять в него свой немаленький хрен.

Ларс скулил.  
Он выл тонко, как собачонка, закусив на сгибе рукав пиджака, а второй рукой мертвой хваткой цеплялся за край стола, и с любым другим партнером у Кроноса, вероятно, упал бы сразу; но он был с Ларсом - и Ларсовы всхлипы носили весьма двусмысленный характер, а красная жопная дырка нетерпеливо елозила по хую Кроноса, когда он вынимал. Кронос взмок, пот катился с него градом; в кладовке все было в порядке с вентиляцией, но из легких Кроноса как будто откачали весь воздух, а из мозга всю кровь, сейчас омывавшую исключительно его пах. Ларс не обманул: он и правда был феноменально чувствительным мальчиком; такое впечатление, что нервные окончания были у него буквально везде. Его трясло, шея над белым воротником рубашки была ярко красной; он лягал Кроноса ногой, когда тот замедлялся, и сам усердно толкался ему навстречу, тужился и пытался сжиматься, насаживаясь поглубже, и пыхтел, как паровоз. Кронос держал его так крепко, что побелели пальцы, старался сохранить хоть сколько-то размеренный ритм, но Ларс ему мешал, двигаясь вразнобой, торопливо и неумело, и, опустив голову вниз, Кронос в священном ужасе наблюдал, как тощая Ларсова жопа жадно поглощает его дюйм за дюймом и неохотно отпускает обратно. Он понял, что Ларс от него еще что-то хочет, только тогда, когда тот вслепую стукнул его по бедру, а потом попытался отцепить одну его руку. Кронос повиновался, и Ларс с облегчением завел его кисть себе под живот. В ладонь Кроносу толкнулось гладкое, мокрое и упругое, и он усмехнулся, обхватывая чужой член: огого, как течет. Огого, Ларс, похоже, ты был в этом году терпеливым мальчиком, поэтому Санта дарит тебе награду. Санта-Кронос. С бородой. 

Он несколько раз быстро провел по члену Ларса, отпустил его, вытер о бедро руку, выпрямился и набрал полную грудь воздуха. Ему надо было дотрахать это сокровище, и он толкнул Ларса вперед, примерился и начал толкатся быстрее. Его ритмичные движения вызвали колебания стола. Коробки закачались и начали съезжать, въехали в боковую башню. Вся сложная кубическая архитектоника оргтехники пришла в движение и стала разваливаться, и Кронос в спущенных штанах стоял среди рушащейся Вселенной, как титан.  
Чужие шаги - быстрые и агрессивные - он, конечно, услышал, но уже ничего не мог сделать - только не сейчас, когда он одной рукой нажимал на спину согнутого пополам Ларса, а другой придерживал за бедро, чтобы не соскочил.  
Подпертая ящиками дверь дрогнула, но устояла, а потом ее снова сотрясли. Ларс дернулся под ним, стиснул вдруг сильно-сильно, и Кронос закатил глаза, бездумно толкаясь в оргазменных судорогах. Он кончал внутрь Ларса бесконечно долго и сладко, и ему, ей богу, сейчас было все равно, что его карьера трещит по швам вместе со звуком отъезжающих по полу ящиков. Дверь распахнулась от сильного толчка, и на пороге замер мистер Ригальдо Сегундо, выглядевший безупречно от макушки до туфель, и непреклонный, как ангел возмездия.  
Скуление Ларса изменило тональность. В нем появились до странного сладкие нотки ужаса. При этом он быстро двигал рукой, додрачивая, и тоже не мог остановиться. Никак.  
Ангел возмездия окинул взглядом открывшуюся картину и раздул ноздри. На его щеках медленно начали разгораться красные пятна, и Кронос, вцепившийся в жопу Ларса, томительно ждал, когда, наконец, грянет.  
\- Извините, - после непродолжительного молчания сказал Ригальдо. Он сделал шаг назад и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. И Кронос, который вообще-то отличался завидным здоровьем, вдруг понял, что без пяти минут испытал что-то похожее на сердечный приступ.  
Вытянул из Ларса хер вместе с полным гондоном, сел на перевернутую коробку и утер пот со лба.  
\- Это что сейчас было? - пробормотал Ларс. - Это Сегундо? Он сказал... Он сказал...  
\- "Извините", - процитировал Кронос, оторвал кусок картона и обмахнул пылающее лицо. - Это, Ларс, и называется "корпоративная этика" и "коллектив мечты". Минуту назад ты видел лицо человека, которого, по слухам, ебут на президентском столе после работы. А я не верил Люсиэле. Дураком был. 

В мужском туалете, опустошив переполненный пузырь, Кронос вступил в стадию отрицания. Пока Ларс бесшумно возился в кабинке, а сам он мыл руки, он повторял про себя: да не может этого быть. Вот хуйня.  
Его опьянение отступало, оставляя тяжесть в голове, сушняк во рту и легкий неприятный озноб.  
Кроносу нравились женщины. Разные. Большие и маленькие. Полные и худые. С разным размером груди. Блондинки, брюнетки и рыжие.  
Ларс, даже худой, даже блондин, даже сзади, не был похож на женщину.  
Это же, блядь, был Ларс. Молодой парень. Между прочим, его подчиненный.  
"Скажу ему, что один раз не считается, - думал Кронос и снова и снова мыл руки, как будто именно их он пихал, куда не надо. - Подумаешь, были пьяными, с кем не бывает. Если Сегундо будет молчать, то все обойдется".  
Он плеснул водой в красное лицо, посмотрел на себя в зеркало: Санта Кронос.  
Теперь, собственно, было неважно, с чего именно его падение началось.  
За спиной щелкнула задвижка, и Ларс выбрался из кабинки. Заложил руки за спину и ничего не сказал. Кронос посмотрел на его немного сонное лицо, частые взмахи белых ресниц, и подумал: не обойдется. Ларс молчал. Вода лилась в раковину.  
"У него, должно быть, шок, - предположил Кронос, проявив невиданную для себя чуткость. - Сейчас постоит-постоит, и даст мне по ебалу за то, что я его натянул".  
Ларс достал телефон, чего-то там полистал и вопросительно уставился Кроносу в спину.  
Кронос закрутил воду и медленно вытерся бумажным полотенцем.  
\- Ну? - буркнул он неприветливо. Внутри что-то гаденько корчилось. - Давай, говори. Разберемся с этим сразу.  
\- Это самое, - Ларс тряхнул головой. - Мне, наверное, стоит статус сменить?  
\- Статус?..  
\- Ну, в соцсетях, - белые брови Ларса поднялись кверху, словно удивляясь кроносовой непонятливости. - На "состоит в отношениях". Мы же теперь встречаемся, или как?..  
Кронос упустил полотенце.  
\- Ларс!..  
\- Нет, вы прикиньте!.. - входная дверь грохнула, и сисадмин Сид, ворвавшись в туалет, от души лягнул умывальник. - Он доебался до меня прямо при всех! Наехал, почему, мол, списанная техника не утилизирована! Ну охуеть, откуда он вообще про ту кладовку узнал!  
\- Ты про кого? - повернулся к нему Ларс.  
\- Да про Сегундо, пидораса такого! Возник, как демон, и от девушки меня оторвал!  
И тут Кронос захохотал, как припадочный Санта, и привалился лбом к холодной гладкой поверхности туалетного зеркала, и ему вдруг показалось, что оттуда, как из подступающего нового года, в его рутинную, полную разочарований старую жизнь с интересом заглядывает доппельгангер - смелый и ебанутый, у которого может вставать на Ларса, и который не против сменить ценники и отчеты на что-то более... интригующее и захватывающее.  
И, может быть, книгу написать. Документальную.  
Про Гоморру и Содом.


End file.
